


Rebuilding the Symbol of Peace

by KirishimaIsRockHard



Category: All for One - Fandom, Ejirou Kirishima - Fandom, Katsuki Bakugou - Fandom, all might - Fandom, deku - Fandom, izuku midoriya - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaIsRockHard/pseuds/KirishimaIsRockHard
Summary: It all starts when All Might was going against All for One. Which didn't end up like everyone thought it would. The bad guy loses and the good guy has won. Not this one All Might had lost. Read more to find out what happens next
Relationships: Deku and Kirishima
Kudos: 2





	Rebuilding the Symbol of Peace

I saw that the city was being attacked and I saw All Might go against All for One. Katsuki Bakugou and Eijirou Kirishima were next to me. I wanted to help but I couldn't. I didn’t have my hero license yet. All Might was about to hit One for All with his Detroit Smash but out of nowhere a spike went right through his abdomen. I try to yell no but no words come out. I look over at Kacchan, who was also blinded, I look all around and I see the horror in everyone’s eyes. All Might is dead, the symbol of peace, What are we going to do. I’m not ready with my quirk yet. I need All Might to teach me more. I start to tear up then Kirishima looks over at me.  
“Hey it’s okay Midoriya” He said with a smile but you could tell he’s holding back tears.  
“How is this okay Shitty Hair” Kacchan looked over tearing up. I looked at him but he quickly turned his head away from me. I look back at the screen with All for One standing over All Might’s body but then I see All Might’s finger and I know it’s pointing at me.  
“I won’t disappoint you All Might I will rebuild the Symbol of Peace for you” I whisper quietly to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a working progress
> 
> This is also my first story on here so sorry if it's bad


End file.
